The Fourth Reich
by FrenziedSouls
Summary: "The Leitze Battalion" has fallen and the world believes that the Third Reich as fallen, however deep in a dark remote forest on the border of Germany and Austria lies a secret. A secret that as decided to come forth.


**Chapter 1: Unexpected Allies**

The bus drove across the busy London streets. Filled with tourists from all across the globe. Cameras flashed as they went by historic landmarks from the London bridge to Big Ben which was under the final stages of repairs after the attack from the Leitze Battalion.

One man inside the bus however wasn't awe-struck from all the sights, he had no camera with him to take pictures for memories. He remembered everything that had happened in his lifetime. To him this city was nothing new he had already been here a long time ago.

In appearance he would seem to be in his mid to late thirties, though only a human would fall for that ruse. He wore a grey suit along with a red tie his black hair had been slicked to the left making him look like a very well to-do person. He was reading an old book covered in brown leather with the title stitched in gold thread the pages stained yellow with age, he carefully flipped page after page.

The bus came to a stop, some of its passengers got off while new arrivals quickly took their places, for him he smelled them before he saw them. An elderly couple, some teenagers, a few businessmen, women with their children one of which was a mother with her young son whom sat right across from the strange man.

He felt the boys eyes on him the moment the bus continued on its journey. At first, he ignored it but little by little he began to feel slightly uncomfortable and turned his head in the boys direction and gave a small smile to the young lad in which he in turn received a toothy grin.

"What are you reading?" the boy asked in a thick English accent.

"Mein Kampf." he answered flipping through another page of the old book.

The boy just stared at him confused not understanding what the strange man had said. The man returned his gaze back to the child and noticed that he didn't understand what those words meant.

"It means; My Struggle." the man said.

"Is it any good?" the boy asked leaning closer.

"It all depends on your view of the world." the man answered unsure exactly how to answer the young boys question.

Before the boy could ask any other question a voice on the intercom announced that they would be arriving at Buckingham Palace very soon.

Shortly after the bus came to a slow and steady stop and opened its doors. The man, along with a few tourists started walking outside where they immediately entered a gate which led to a courtroom and beyond, the palace itself. Tourists were stopping to take a photo with the Buckingham guards in their red uniforms and monstrous bearskin hats who never moved or spoke no matter what anybody did within reason.

The man didn't even bother stopping to take a moment to look around to see what had changed over the years.

The doors opened to reveal a short, stocky woman in her mid-forties. She called for the tourists to come to her and after a few more picture taking minutes they complied and walked towards her.

Once everyone had arrived and been accounted for they were given a brief history lesson of the palace and the queens who lived here before and then proceeded to tell them of the rules. One of which was to stay with the group and not wander off which made the shady man smile.

The tour began and the man slowly started to fall behind the group until he was following at the back of the group and eventually as they turned down the hall to another corridor he simply vanished.

The door shut quietly as he gently locked it and turned to face the room. Shelves upon shelves of books were lined all across the walls, a fireplace was roaring and the sound of crackling firewood could be heard along with the smoky scent of burning wood.

In front of the fireplace were two large comfortable looking chairs furnished with a dark red material. The chair on the right was empty however the left one was not. An elderly woman with snow white hair was sitting there reading. He walked slowly behind her and made his way to the vacant chair on the right.

When he sat down the lady slowly put the book down on her lap and asked in an unafraid and confident voice. "If you're here to kill me know that the Hellsing organisation will hunt you down monster!"

The shady man just smiled revealing a row of sharp canine teeth as his blue eyes changed to a golden yellow hue.


End file.
